


Magical Beasts of Canada

by Justassaneasme



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justassaneasme/pseuds/Justassaneasme
Summary: Written in the style of a parody encyclopedia similar to Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them. Sadie Montclaire has travelled across Canada hunting down all kinds of magical creatures. She's studied them and documented her experiences with them and written it all down in this book.





	Magical Beasts of Canada

**Author's Note:**

> I love Harry Potter but I never thought I would be one to write fan fiction as I am not much of a fiction writer. However, a few years ago after reading the textbook version of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them I had the idea to make my own version of it whiich I gifted to my sister for Christmas. I love the world buiding aspects of Harry Potter and for whatever reason fell in love with the textbooks and wished I could read more so I wrote one. Enjoy

About the Author  
Sadie Montclaire was born in 1993 in Montreal Quebec. She has always had an interest in creatures both muggle and magical. This is due to her wizard father and muggle mother. She looked up to her grandfather who created the first bills to give legal rights to Acleocums in the early 2000s. (For more information view The Acleocum Trials by Billius Montclaire) He introduced her to many creatures and resources which led to the creation of this book. After attending Dubois école de la magie, excelling in Creature Care, she started working for The Ministry of Magical Affairs of the Dominion of Canada (aka The Dominion Ministry) in the Magical Creatures division. She constantly was fighting for creatures rights, inspired by her personal hero Newt Scamander. After three years working for the Dominion Ministry she quit to pursue her research. She traveled across Canada to many remote locations in order to create a much needed update to the creature knowledge in Canada. She has become particularly fascinated by the Versipellis and is in the research phase for her next book on the Versipellis.

About this book  
Magical Beasts of Canada is the result of three years of travel across Canada, leaving no cave or rock or river untouched. This book is not just my own but also belonging to all the magizoologists. These are the wizards who paved the way for me and this book. That fought for fair rules revolving creatures and came up with new ways to study. During the process of writing this book I have also turned to muggle science which has led to a great deal of success for this book. This book is the first in what I hope will be a long series to help redevelop the way we see creatures. Without further adieu a list of all know magical creatures native to Canada in an easy to follow A-Z layout. 

Dominion Ministry Classification  
The Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures gives classification to all non-human entities. This allows for an at a glance look of danger levels. The categories are as follows:  
XXXXX Known wizard killer/ impossible to train or domesticate  
XXXX Dangerous/ requiresspeciialist knowledge/ skilled wizards may handle  
XXX Competent wiizards should cope  
XX Harmless/ may be domesticated  
X Boring 

A

Acleocum  
Classification XXXXX  
Given classifcation of XXXXX not due to danger but, because it should be treated with great respect.

The Acleocum lives in the arctic. It has the head of a walrus and the body of a beluga whale. It lives in groups of 50-100 creatures. They can speak human languages and are known to speak English and many Indigenous languages depending on the region. They can hold their breath for a very long time. The longest recorded time, in the spring of 1993, is one hour where 45 minutes is normal. They use echolocation to find food and to know their surroundings. The Acleocum are territorial. The territory of one creature tends to be about 230 square meters or about the size if an average house. A male will come to a female once a year in the early spring for mating. This can be a dangerous journey for the male as it may have to cross other Acleocum’s territories. Also, if the female isn’t in the mood she may fight the male. Acleocums mate for life and if one partner dies then they don’t get a new partner. The Acleocum can be dangerous as if it is feeling threatened it will splash cold water on someone causing hypothermia or in a few intense cases drowning victims. Despite the safety concerns, Acleocum are very useful as they can tell the future. Many indigenous people got to see an Acleocum for advice for the future because of this.

B

Bickle  
Classification XX  
The Bickle is a common garden pest. It lives underground and eats the roots of plants which in turn kills them. Bickles grow to 4 cm tall and 8 cm wide. They have a huge mouth, followed by a small body which houses a simple brain, digestive system and a respiratory system. They don't need sunlight to survive as they live solely underground. When disturbed a Bickle will start loudly singing opera and you can only get them to stop if you feed them a mixture of honey and cinnamon. This creature can't see or smell. Removing Bickles isn't an easy task. The best way is to fill the soil with apple juice, then they will come to the surface singing. After the Bickles are at the surface they can be collected and removed. This creature is found in the best most fertile land in North America. 

Blerky  
X  
The Blerky is a 10cm mushroom with the cap of the mushroom closest to the ground. These creatures levitate 5 cm above the ground. These are common in wizard gardens as they are attracted to magic. It is green so it can produce energy out of light. Occasionally it produces a red smoke that smells of honey and peppermint. Magizoologists are yet to find the reason for this smoke. The Blerky reproduces asexually.

C

Canis Musculus  
Classification XX  
The Canis Musculus is a creature that looks like a dog except for its front legs which are extremely large and muscular. These creatures are approximately 10 cm long from head to tail. Its arm muscles are very strong so it can swim from tree to tree. The Canis Musculus never leaves the trees. They can not as they are unable to walk due to how strong they’re arms. The Canis Musculus lives in the Acadian Forest Region. The Canis Musculus reach sexual maturity at age 2. They are mammals and give birth to 2-4 puppies. Most Canis Musculus live to age 5. They live in packs of 15-20. The Canis Musculus eat insects and berries, mainly serviceberries and wild raisins.

D

Dragatopead  
Classification XXX  
The Dragatopead is a small mammal found in grasslands across North America. It is the size of a house cat with a cat's body, coming in a variety of colours, 12 legs and a dragon's head. The Dragatopead can breathe fire. They live in small groups of 2 to 6. The groups normally consist of parents and their kittens. Once a Dragatopead finds a mate they leave together to create their own family. The Dragatopead which eats insects is very laid back and won't harm humans unless heavily provoked. First it will hiss then if it is still being provoked it will scratch and blow fire. The Dragatopead behaves much like a cat, sleeping about 18 hours a day. They don't hide and enjoy laying out in the sun. In the past, they were used to guard treasure as they were easier to conceal and feed then regular dragons. However, this turned out to be not very effective as often they would sleep through robberies.

Dragon  
Classification XXXXX  
As well said by Newt Scamander in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

[Dragons are] Probably the most famous of all magical beasts, dragons are among the most difficult to hide. The female is generally larger and more aggressive than the male, though neither should be approached by any but highly skilled and trained wizards. Dragon hide, blood, heart, liver, and horn all have highly magical properties, but dragon eggs are defined as Class A Non-Tradable Goods. 

There are three purebred species of dragons in Canada. All of which have recently been discovered. There has never been a case of hybrids spotted but it is considered a possibility. Purebred Canadian dragons are as follows:

Tribus Capitibus  
The Tribus Capitibus is a three headed dragon that ranges from 4.5-5 m for males and 3.5- 4 m for females. These dragons live in the north of Canada. The Tribus Capitibus has a wingspan of approximately 4-5 m. This dragon lays eggs and never sees its babies. The average lifespan is 7-10 years. This dragon is white in order to blend in with the snow. The dragons are carnivores and known to eat anything that they can catch from seals to polar bears. In order to keep warm these dragons store lava within themselves. It is unknown the exact way the dragons got this lava but, Laura Adwell, magizoologist has a theory. It is thought that the Torrens Igneus and the Magnis Alis dragon bred together and slowly moved North. The Torrens Igneus lives in Hawaii near volcanoes and feeds on lava. It is a brown dragon but glows slightly from the lava between the scale. This dragon is approximately 3.5- 4 m. The Magnis Alis live in the Appalachian mountains and are a grey dragon that are approximately 5- 5.5 m. The Tribus Capitibus is thought to have gotten the storage part of the Torrens Igneus’ digestive track. The size of the dragon is between the two dragons. It also has body parts and bone structure of both dragons such as the talons of the Torrens Igneus and the spinal structure of the Magnis Alis. 

Cauda Ignis  
The Cauda Ignis is a grey dragon that lives in the Rocky Mountains. It can shoot fire out of its tail instead of it’s mouth. It hunts while flying eating mainly various birds. The Cauda Ignis is between 3- 4 m. The Cauda Ignis lives in caves and raises its babies for one year. The average lifespan is 4-5 years.

Vespertilio  
The Vespertilio lives across Canada from Alberta to Quebec. This dragon is very small and around 1-1.5 m and it’s wingspan is approximately 1.5 m. The Vespertilio only comes out at night and therefore only eats nocturnal animals. It is black. The Vespertilio lives in packs of 50- 100 with one alpha male with the rest being female. These dragons give birth to live babies. In these packs there are different dragons with different jobs. There are the hunters, the protectors, the mothers and of course the king. 

E

Effamop  
Classification XX  
The Effamop is a serpentine creature. It has two big hollow horns that it uses for body temperature regulation. It is a very calm creature. The Effamop is sometimes domesticated. Effamops live in cave and other dark places. They live in caves across Canada. All Effamops meet in a cave in Manitoba to mate every 2 years. A female lays 5-7 eggs every 2 years. Effamops are very solitary creatures. The Effamop can charm speak so, parseltongues beware. Although they do not use this power for evil just for personal gain. 

F

Fukka Cat  
Classification XX  
The Fukka Cat is the size of an average house cat. It has a blue tail, face and legs as well as an orange body and top of its head. It hunts and eats small mammals such as mice and birds. Although the Fukka Cat is a wild cat it can be domesticated. The Fukka cat has a long think coat to keep it warm as it lives in the north of Canada. The Fukka cat has the ability to teleport itself within a range of 100km. Domesticated Fukka Cats have been documented being able to transport its owner with it during times of danger. However, this is not a common occurrence as it requires a huge amount of energy to transport something with itself, especially something large. 

Flogo  
Classification XXXX  
The Flogo is a large bird of prey with a wingspan of 1.8 to 2.3 m and a body length of 70 to 102 cm. The female is usually 25% larger than a male typically weighing 5.6 kg for a female and 4.1 kg for a male. Their breeding grounds are large lakes. They create large nests high up in trees typically 16 to 38 m high. The Flogo prefer areas with minimal human contact. These animals are carnivore and will hunt a wide range of animals such as fish, water birds, rabbits, racoons, bever and carrion. They live across most of Canada in areas with lakes. The Flogo are sexually mature at age four to five. Courtship for these birds is very elaborate including spectacular calls and flight shows. Eggs hatch between April and May. The Flogo live an average of 20 years. Their coat is brown with stripes in either red blue or more rarely purple. Typically the birds mate within their colour but sightings of purple stripes has occurred. Flogo have remote viewing meaning they can track animals and objects from beyond their vision. This is very useful for tracking prey.

G

Gika-bok  
Classification XXXX  
The Gika-bok looks much like a bear save for one major difference, its frog like legs. It is the size of a bear and has fur all over its body. This creature lives in the Rocky Mountains, mainly in British Columbia. These creatures have large powerful legs that allow it to cover large distances and catch prey. It is omnivorous and will eat just about anything it can catch and put in its mouth. They live birth two babies every other year normally starting at age 12. The offsprings live with their parents until age three. The Gika-bok live until approximately 50 years of age.

H  
Hifwikka  
Classification XXX  
The Hifwikka is a magical bird that lives on the atlantic coast. They eat fish as well as berries. They lay five eggs every year. The Hifwikka mate for life. Their song has magical properties that causes other creatures to become invisible for an hour after hearing their song. Hifwikkas can also turn themselves invisible which they use to hunt or to hide from predators. These birds have a wingspan of 30 cm and live five years on average. Their feathers are a mottled brown. Due to their useful powers many witches and wizards have tried to domesticate these creatures. There have been many problems with domestication such as the animals escaping and causing wreckage to where they were being kept. There have only been two successful domestication attempts recorded. One in 1967 where Fraser Dunn lived with his hifwikka Ollie for six years. The other recorded case started in 2016 when Katherine Berry got Jacob who is happily living on her farm in St. Andrews, New Brunswick. 

I

Izzizar  
Classification X  
The Izzizar is a microscopic creature that lives in the fur of many animals such whitetail deer and coyotes. These creatures are harmless to the animal as they feed on dead skin cells. They will never see another izzizar as only one lives on any animal at any time. If its host dies so will the izzizar. Izzizares are neither male nor female. At the end of their life they produce a single egg which develops into a new creature in two weeks. Izzizars have six legs, antennae, and a three section body. Currently three subspecies have been identified as of the 2017 study Genetic Evidence for Subspecies Differentiation of the Izzizar in the Pembina Valley. More research is needed in respects to this creature for identifying more possible subspecies.  
Izzizar Magnuscrura  
The izzizar magnunscrura is identified by its legs that are much longer than the other subspecies. It has an average lifespan of five years and is 1mm long and 2 mm tall. This subspecies is brown in colour. 

Izzizar Parvulus  
The izzizar parvulus is identified by its very small size. It is 10 nm long and 6nm tall on average. The average lifespan of the izzizar parvulus is one year. This subspecies is black with white patches. 

Izzizar Caeruleus  
The izzizar caeruleus gets its name from it’s unique colour as this creature is a deep royal blue. On average it lives three years and is 50 nm tall and 40 nm tall. 

J

Jellyjem  
Classification XXX  
The Jellyjem looks and acts like a jellyfish with a few key differences. The main difference being that a Jellyjem has gems at the end of their tentacles that they can use for magic powers. They have 3 types of gems that have different powers. The purple diamond shaped gem works like a normal jellyfish tentacle. The blue round gem works to heal. Lastly the orange triangular gem works to hypnotize. A long time ago the first Jellyjem noticed that its top was very susceptible to attack so it hypnotized a bunch of Kaneomacks to live on its back and protect it. Over time this became a symbiotic relationship where the Jellyjem got protection and the Kaneomacks got healing. Without a jellyjem a Kaneomack’s lifespan is on average 5 years but, with a Jellyjem the kaneomack’s lifespan is doubled to the same length as a Jellyjem.

K  
Kaneomack  
Classification X  
Originally the kaneomack was a small fish like creature that swam around until they were hypnotized by the jellyjam. Over many year the kaneomack lost its tail and its mouth became flatter. This creature gets fed from leftovers of the jellyjam. Before the jellyjam kaneomacks lived five years but, due to the healing of the jellyjam they can now live up to 10 years. Kaneomacks are brown and transparent in order to blend in with the top of the jellyjem.

L

Lustalus  
Classification XXXX  
The Lustalus was created after a snake ingested a love potion. Its baby had unforeseen power. Instead of having poison it had love potion. It can make a potential mate fall in love with it with one bite. It can also make humans fall in love with it so it gets cared for by a human. A Lustalus can be detected by the smell of all things you love. Other than this a Lustalus acts like a normal snake and will mate with regular snakes. Any half-bred babies will have the lustalus’ powers.  
M

Moshel  
Classification XX  
The Moshel is found across all of Canada. It is a small insect with two antennae sticking out, two long pieces of hair on either side, a short curly tail, and a small beetle like body. The Moshel is very hardy and can live in a large variety of climates. Unlike most animals, the Moshel hibernates during the summer as it is not well suited to hot temperatures. Moshels come in a wide variety of colours. They will steal anything that matches the colour they are, so you should keep a close eye on your belongings in areas know to have a large Moshel population. Moshels don't bite or sting and therefore aren't dangerous. 

N

Nocternam  
Classification XXXXX  
The Nocternam has no true form. It appears to be a dark cloud. These creatures hide in high crevices and caves of the Innuitian mountains. The Nocternam occasionally comes down the mountain to envelope a goat. Goats are its main food source but if hungry enough it will eat anything; even a human. These creatures are very reclusive and therefore not much is known about them. Nothing is known about their lifespan or reproduction. Research is currently being done by James Alister Et. Al.  
O

Olgamachy  
Classification XX  
The Olgamachy is a large aquatic mammal that lives in the Arctic ocean. The Olgamachy eats all sorts of small fish. This creature is very fond of people. They have been known to jump up on ships to come see people. Cautionary measures should be in place especially on small ships as the Olgamachy is big and heavy. Since this creature is so fond of people it is easily domesticated. 

P

Pimâtisiwin Mistik  
Classification XXXXX  
Given classifcation of XXXXX not due to danger but, because it should be treated with great respect.The Pimâtisiwin Mistik was first discovered when a Cree man named Etchemin when to cut down a tree. He pulled out his axe and swung at the tree but, missed. This happened many times. Finally, Etchemin looked up and saw a face on the tree. Etchemin came back to see the Pimâtisiwin Mistik, later named Iyinisiw Peyakwayihk or Wise One in English, and taught it to speak Cree. The Pimâtisiwin Mistiks are very smart and there are many cases of them learning languages. They live intermixed with trees and are very solitary. It was later discovered that they were created by a spell gone wrong. They reproduce via seed that get carried off in the air. The Pimâtisiwin Mistik cannot move from their spot but, can hide their faces to look like a normal tree.

Q

Quanamok  
Classification XX  
The Quanamok is a small cat sized mammal. It has a look similar to pig but, with elephant ears and triangular legs. It does not walk it slides this is possible as it lives exclusively in muddy areas. The Quanamok is an omnivore and eats things such as small mammals, berries, nuts and seeds. The Quanamok is normally covered in mud. These creatures live in packs at a minimum of 50. The Quanamok has very little human contact. Very little is known about the reproduction of these creatures. However, it is assumed they live birth 1-3 babies.

R

Rock Fish  
Classification XX  
These fish live in rivers on the Eastern coast of Canada. They live in small school of about 4-8 fish. A full grown male fish is about 25 cm long and a full-grown female is about 20 cm long. An average male weighs approximately 0.25 kg and an average female approximately 0.2 kg. Their scales look like rocks. When it feels threatened the rock fish can turn into a rock. While in its rock form it doesn’t need to be in water but, to return to fish form it must be in water. The rock and the fish have the same pattern. These fish are able to reproduce at 6 months of age and lay approximately 4 eggs once a year.

S

Serpens Ariesietis  
Classification XXX  
The Serpens Ariesietis is a solitary creature and will most likely never see another one of its kind. Each one is both male and female. At the end of its 500-year life it leaves behind one egg. Serpens Ariesietis live in caves. Despite their wings this creature can't fly in can hover for a few seconds with a lot of effort so most don't bother. The Serpens Ariesietis isn't a picky eater, it eats bats and insects and whatever else it finds in its cave. These creatures only leave their cave in very dire situations. The Serpens Ariesietis doesn't like people or other creatures because of this, human sightings of them are very rare. The Serpens Ariesietis has a ram’s head, the body of a huge serpent and a small set of white feathered wings.

T

Takemek  
Classification X  
The Takemek is a creature that lives underground from British Columbia to Quebec. They are dark brown with lighter brown spots. These creatures are shaped similar to a mushroom with a mouth at the end. It lives very deep underground and therefore is very rarely seen. These creatures comes up for oxygen approximately once a month. The big end of the Takemek stores oxygen. When coming up for oxygen its mouth is the only part that sticks out. The Takemek has teeth on its mouth only for defense. It does not have eyes as it has no use for them. The Takemek eats soil.

U

Unifish  
Classification XX  
The Unifish lives deep in the Pacific Ocean and therefore is rarely seen. It is 1.2 m long 0.8 m of which is its tail. It has a 15 cm long horn and has a holographic rainbow look to its scales. The  
horn has healing powers when rubbed it works best while the fish is alive and after 1 week of the fish being dead the powers are gone. In the 1910s an estimated 80% of the population was killed for their healing properties, Partially due to World War 1. Now Unifish affairs are highly controlled by the government. They eat small fish found in their habitat. They live on their and only meet another of their species for mating once a year. They lay 2 eggs and never see their babies. Unifish are sometimes found in hospitals on the coast in British Columbia and Yukon. This is rare however, due to how few there are and a need to get deep sea fish for them to eat.

V

Vermalop  
Classification XXX  
The Vermalop is a five foot tall creature that looks like a yeti but is turquoise. The feet have distinct patterns. These pattern are in many colours such as purple and orange. As the patterns are distinct they can be used to identify individuals similar to a human fingerprint. They live across the north of Canada. The vermalop is a very rare creature and it is estimated there are 25 in the world. They eat mainly fish. The Vermalop is quite docile and friendly. During snowstorms veramlops take shelter in caves but, the rest of their time is spent outdoors hunting or playing in the snow. 

Versipellis  
Classification XXXXX  
The Verispellis is a very complex beast. It is a shapeshifter. Not much is know about it because it is so dangerous. It transforms into whatever the person who views it desires most. It then uses that to trap the person and devour them. Most experiments on this creature have been a failure. The one successful experiment done in 1983 by Sabrina De Saint and her team. By using a series of mirrors they found out the true shape of this animal is a pale blue diamond. Nothing is known about their lifespan or reproduction. It is also unknown what if anything else the Versipellis eats. 

Vlip Vlop  
Classification XXXXX  
If you see a Vlip Vlop run! These creatures are highly vicious despite their cute appearance. They attack humans with no motive. Vlip Vlops have no legs and roll across the ground. They have two arms with pincers on each and no legs. Vlip Vlop's bodies are round and fluffy but they're arms are like a scorpion's. When they are born, they are the size of a snitch but in one year they grow to about the size of a quaffle. These creatures are especially dangerous because they live in huge packs of up to 100. Vlip Vlops come in a variety of colours so they are easy to spot in their home of the Canadian north. 

W

Winged Turtle  
Classification XXX  
The winged turtle looks like a normal turtle but, when it wants to move long distances or needs a quick retreat it pulls out its wings. Its shell opens via a slit in the center and thin wings tinted green fold out. The winged turtle can be found in ponds across Ontario and Quebec. Everyone and a half years these turtles take to the sky for hours crying out a sound that sounds like "maa-laa" looking for a mate. When in danger or scared, the Winged Turtle can breathe fire. 

Wizzle Bot  
Classification XX  
The Wizzle Bot has a big cone shaped head with a small body and a propeller on its head. It can hide both its body and its propeller in its head. The Wizzle Bot is a small bumble bee sized creature. It lives across most of Canada excluding the far north. They live in trees. The Wizzle Bot eats berries, seeds and nuts. These creatures live for 5 years and mate for life. A female Wizzle Bot lays 3 eggs every 6 months and the babies stay with their parents for 6 months. This means that from age 6 months until it’s death a Wizzle Bot is with its children. They are a very common magical creature being easy to find in most Canadian forests. The Wizzle Bot doesn’t bite or sting.

X

Xmexum  
Classification XXX  
The Xmexum is a small magical insect it is approximately 2 cm tall and 1 cm from head to tail. These creatures have a small body and head with a large serrated knife-like tail. It has a pair of antenna and four very long legs. They live in groups of 15-20. They use their tails for defence and only attack when provoked. A Xmexum cut can be quite painful and bleed quite a lot. They live in shallow marshy areas and use their very long legs to wade in the water. They eat only mosquitos which makes them very useful. A female produces 100 eggs every spring every year of its three-year life. Males also live for three years.

Y  
Yippis  
Classification  
The yippis is a carrot shaped insect. It is dark purple in colour. As it is stationary it can pass as a carrot until harvest. The yippis ingests soil from small tubes about 5mm thick. These tubes are retractable and retract when the creature is done eating. The yippis produces a lime green slime that smells like soil. This slime is the active ingredient in zaprezum repellant. The yippis reproduces via seeds that are grown at the bottom of the creature. When the seeds are mature they drop of the bottom of the plant. The seeds then move around on a small set of legs, similar to those of an ant, which fall off when the yippis has found an ideal growing location. 

Z

Zaprezum  
Classification  
The zaprezum is a 2cm long flying bug. They have a small body with a big head and big mouth full of teeth. These insects live across Manitoba, Saskatchewan and, Alberta. Their bites cause intense effect including one or more of the following:  
· Inability to see the colour red  
· Nausea  
· Vomiting  
· Fever  
· Sneezing 5 times every hour on the hour  
· Aversion to carpet  
These creatures feed on the blood of humans and animals. Zaprezum live in hives but travel away from the hive on their own. The zaprezum has one queen that lays all the eggs for a hive. If you think you have been bitten by a zaprezum go to your nearest magical hospital as soon as possible.


End file.
